


even if the sky is falling down

by doyoubeproudandlovelots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, it's a bit of both yeah, it's liam being a bit moody and upset and zayn being there for him basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 02:20:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6265774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoubeproudandlovelots/pseuds/doyoubeproudandlovelots
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt- 'I'll help you study.' -zayn and liam <3 </p><p>basically zayn being there for a shaken up liam and a bit of angst and fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	even if the sky is falling down

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble! Hope it's nice enough x

‘Relax, Liam.’ 

Liam closes his eyes and turns to his best mate. 

‘I can’t fucking _relax_ when I’m fucking three seconds away from failing all my classes and becoming fucking _homeless_ , because there’s _no way_ my parents are going to provide for a failure.’ 

Liam knows that the shock and hurt on Louis’ face is understandable because Liam’s never one to yell, or hiss. But honestly, it’s just really fucking annoying right now. 

‘Right. I’m sorry, love. But it’s not as bad as you think it is. You’re going to work harder, pull your socks up, and get your grades up. It’s easy. You’re going to be able to do it, Liam. It’s you.’ 

He feels the anger flaring again because it’s _not that fucking easy_. He stops himself from hissing at him again, instead turning and facing the teacher. 

And incidentally, the boy he’s had a crush on for _ages_ now, staring at him, jaw slack. 

He stands up suddenly, startling Louis and the boy- before rushing out of the classroom. He can hear the teacher angrily calling out for him, but he figures Louis will take care of it, say he needs to throw up or something. And it’s not that far from the truth, honestly. 

He walks into the wash-room and drops his backpack carelessly onto the floor. He stalks over to the basin, opens the tap and washes his face. He rubs at his eyes until there’s a kaleidoscope bursting beneath his eyelids. 

He’s in the process of repeatedly banging his head against the wall, when the bathroom door opens and a hand is slipped below his head to stop him. 

Liam jerks his eyes open, glaring at the intruder- it’s the fucking _boy_. The boy he’s had a crush on for ages, the boy who was eavesdropping on his conversation with Louis, the boy who probably heard everything Liam had said. 

‘What?’ he snaps. 

‘I’ll help you study.’ 

Liam pales. This is _so_ embarrassing. 

‘Do you make a habit out of eavesdropping on people’s _personal_ conversations, then?’

It’s the boys turn to pale. ‘I’m sorry. It’s just- you looked so distressed when you got the results and you were right behind me, and I couldn’t really help but overhear you. But. It was still wrong of me, I apologise.’ 

Liam shrugs, muttering, ‘Doesn’t fucking mutter anymore, does it.?’ 

The boy sighs. ‘I’m Zayn. And I’d really like to help you study.’

Liam doesn’t know what to do, so he settles on glaring at the b- Zayn. It’s a pretty name, he thinks. 

‘I don’t need your help.’ 

And okay- Liam swears he’s not usually this harsh or rude, he swears. It’s just taken a toll on him, all the pressure. And the inability to get better at what he needs to get better at. 

So yes, he needs help. 

He winces at the hurt flashing through Zayn’s eyes. He sighs, tilting the corners of his mouth to make him seem like the normal Liam. 

‘I’m sorry, I don’t really mean that. I’m in a bit of a- mood, today. I’m not usually this rude.’

Zayn smiles hesitantly. ‘I know. I’ve, um- seen you around? I was a bit surprised in class, actually, when you yelled at Louis?’

‘You know his name?’

Zayn shrugs, grinning at him. ‘You guys are pretty popular. Soccer stars and all, innit?’

Liam smiles back bashfully. ‘I’d love your help, honestly. I was in a bit of a stormy mood. Still am, I guess, but.’ He shrugs. 

Zayn frowns at him. ‘Would your parents really throw you out if you failed this grade?’

Liam grimaces, turning to lean against the wall. ‘Maybe not. But they get really mad when I don’t do well, so. My dad’s threatened to cut football out if I didn’t bet B’s or more. If i _failed_ \- I don’t know. But worst case scenario is them throwing me out. And I’m only 17, so naturally, it’s a bit terrifying for me.’ 

Zayn puts his hand on his arm, squeezing lightly. ‘I won’t let anything terrifying happen to you. if your parents kick you out, I’ll make sure you have a place to stay. I’m probably moving out this year too, so. We don’t really know each other, but I’m certain you’re not an axe murderer so- I’d be down for sharing a flat with you. Honestly, I’d like it a lot. I like you a lot. But I won’t let you fail, I won’t let it go that far with your family.’ 

Liam cups his hand over Zayn’s. ‘I don’t know, the idea of sharing a flat with you seems exciting. Don’t think I want to pass anymore.’ 

Zayn lets out a laugh. ‘The offer stands whether you get kicked out or not. But you’ll pass. I promise.’ 

Liam huffs, looking down at his hand covering Zayn’s. 

He pouts a bit (but he’ll also deny it) when Zayn takes it away, backing away, ‘That’s the bell and I have class, so. Gotta go. Can you come over to my place at 4? I’ll wait for you at the school gates.’

Liam nods, a happy bubble of hope in his chest. 

‘Oh and Liam?’ Liam raises his eyebrows. ‘You’re really fucking cute. And you have the prettiest lips that I’d love to kiss, honestly. If you want though. Not um- not unless you don’t. But I thought you do, so i thought that’d be appropriate but I’m not sure anymore. I’m just going to leave now, see you later, alligator!’ 

The door slams shut, leaving Liam red faced and grinning, the bubble of hope bigger and brighter than ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Leave feedback if possible? It's appreciated!


End file.
